This invention relates to a method to ground secure and wind stabilize portable collapsible canopy units. More specifically, this invention relates to a canopy leg hold down plate.
Portable collapsible canopy units such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,240,940 and 5,244,001, provide outdoor sun protection and inclement weather shelter for people and their belongings at picnics, fairs, campgrounds, markets and other gatherings. Windy conditions require canopy units be anchored to the existing pavement or ground for general safety, and to reduce legal liability in case a canopy unit becomes airborne. Canopy unit manufacturers furnish metal pegs which are intended to be driven into the ground through one or two holes within each canopy frame leg welded attached footplate, and tie-down cords for additional ground anchorage. Other methods for anchoring canopy units include plastic coated concrete discs with an open ended slot to allow them to straddle the canopy frame leg and rest on top of the canopy frame leg welded attached footplate; leg weight cases which can be filled with a variety of weight material (U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,174) steel plates (U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,680) which can be staked to the ground or asphalt; anchor framework weights (U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,883) and sand/material filled fabric bag anchor leg weights. These various weights are heavy and difficult to transport. There are water/material filled bucket leg weights (U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,058) also available for anchoring canopy units, but this system require the canopy support legs be elevated to the top of the buckets, which is unsightly, raises the canopy unit's height and center of gravity. Also, there is a canopy anchor pad system (U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,888). This system requires bolting or hook strapping steel plates with attached pads to the canopy frame legs and applying secondary weights on top of the plates and pads. This system's placement and displacement is more time intensive than the present invention, and requires a safety flap to cover the bolt attachment which the present invention does not.
Therefore, the principle objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that effectively anchors the canopy unit.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that facilitates placement and displacement time of the canopy unit anchor device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that facilitates decorative occupation recognition styling of the canopy unit anchor device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that is a recyclable plastic material or a partially recyclable plastic material canopy unit anchor device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that increases safety of the canopy unit anchor device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that increases safety at outdoor events.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that decreases legal liability for canopy unit owners at outdoor events.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that is a cost effective canopy unit anchor device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that facilitates transporting of the canopy unit anchor device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that facilitates storage of the canopy unit anchor device when not in use.
Lastly, another objective of the present invention is to provide a canopy unit anchoring device that offers a combination of weighting and ground pegging of the canopy unit anchor device.